A semiconductor refrigerator is also known as a thermoelectric refrigerator. A semiconductor refrigerator uses a semiconductor cooler to achieve refrigeration by means of heat dissipation and conduction technologies through efficient annular double-layer heat pipes and automatic variable pressure and flow control technology, without the need of any refrigeration medium and mechanical moving components, and solves the problems in applications of traditional mechanical refrigerators, such as pollution from media and mechanical vibration.
However, the semiconductor refrigerator has to effectively transfer the temperature at the cold end of the semiconductor cooler into the storage compartment of the refrigerator. The prior art generally uses a heat radiator for forced convection, which is in direct contact with the cold end of the semiconductor cooler and exchanges heat with the storage compartment. The heat conduction and exchange efficiency between solid bodies is low, and is not conducive to the optimal performance of the semiconductor. The heat dissipation fins are bulky and take up much space in the refrigerator, and when combined with a fan, the noise is increased. In addition, the continuous operation of the fan reduces its reliability.